


Natale in Casa Jackson

by terachan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, Percy/Paul bonding
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terachan/pseuds/terachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul Stockfis sta per conoscere il figlio delinquente di Sally Jackson... riuscirà ad uscirne vivo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natale in Casa Jackson

  
  
  
_È solo un campanello._ Si ripeteva Paul Stockfis, una mano che manteneva in precario equilibrio due pacchi regalo e l'altra sospesa a mezz'aria, nell'atto di bussare il campanello di casa Jackson.

Era già stato svariate volte nell'appartamento di Sally; lieti pomeriggi passati tra libri e baci rubati. Ma quel giorno era diverso. Quel giorno era Natale, e Paul avrebbe finalmente conosciuto il figlio delinquente della sua ragazza.

“Non è un delinquente”, gli aveva detto una volta Sally. “È solo un adolescente un po' problematico, ma è un bravo ragazzo. Davvero.”

Paul le credeva. Come potevi dubitare delle parole di Sally Jackson, un donna dolce, intelligente e sensibile, che aveva avuto la forza di crescere un figlio da sola, e di sopportare gli abusi di un marito violento?

Ma Sally era una madre, e le madri tendevano ad essere poco obiettive quando si trattava dei propri figli. Paul lo sapeva bene. Non erano passati troppi anni da quando era solo un adolescente i cui unici interessi erano le ragazze, i concerti rock e l'erba. Sua madre, pace all'anima sua, era stata convinta fino all'ultimo dei suoi giorni che Paul passasse le serate a giocare a carte.

Solo che Paul non era stato espulso da tutte le scuole che avesse mai frequentato, né era stato protagonista di una caccia all'uomo che era durata settimane, diventando un caso mediatico di proporzioni epiche. E, ok, non era stata colpa del ragazzo. Lui era la vittima. Ma se soffrire di Disturbo da Deficit dell’Attenzione e Iperattività e Dislessia e aver avuto una figura paterna violenta e abusiva non aveva rovinato per sempre la labile psiche di un ragazzino di undici anni, di sicuro l’esser stato rapito aveva completato l’opera.

Percy Jackson adesso aveva quattordici anni, era stato espulso da un’altra scuola, e stava per conoscere il nuovo fidanzato di sua madre.

Paul deglutì.

Proprio quando stava per trovare il coraggio di bussare, la porta si aprì all’improvviso. 

Una furia dai folti capelli neri gli fu a un palmo dal naso in meno di un secondo. Per un attimo di folle panico, Paul avrebbe potuto giurare di aver visto una lucente lama affilata a un millimetro dal suo collo. Ma era solo una penna.

“Percy!” gridò Sally. Paul fu così contento che ci fosse lei a salvarlo che non si vergognò ad ammetterlo a se stesso.

“Oh!” esclamò la furia assassina, allontanandosi. “Scusi. Credevo fosse un mostro.”

“Un mostro” ripeté Paul, ancora sconvolto.

“Sì, sa… i venditori porta a porta, o gli esattori delle tasse. Sono proprio dei mostri, quelli. Non dovrebbe mai stare imbambolato dietro la nostra porta come uno stocca— “

“Paul!” Sally spinse di lato non troppo gentilmente il ragazzo e afferrò il braccio del suo fidanzato tirandolo in casa con straordinaria forza. “Allora,” continuò, con un’espressione così allegra che sembrava quasi finta. “Paul, ti presento mio figlio Percy. Percy, questo è Paul Stockfis. Stringetevi la mano” disse, ma sembrava più un ordine diretto verso suo figlio.

Percy mise il tappo sulla sua penna a sfera, che per un attimo sembrò brillare, prima di offrirgli la mano. Paul allungò la sua, un po’ esitante. Il ragazzo aveva una stretta molto salda e lo guardò dritto negli occhi. Paul recepì il messaggio: non gli piaceva.

Drizzò le spalle. Era un professore di Inglese di una scuola superiore, lui, e anche molto apprezzato, modestamente. Sapeva come trattarli, gli adolescenti. Non si sarebbe fatto intimidire da questo ragazzino col brufolo sul mento.

“Bene!” disse Sally, ma dalla sua espressione sembrava non andasse bene per niente. “La cena non è ancora pronta. Perché non ti accomodi in salotto, Paul, Percy ti farà compagnia, vero Percy?” Lanciò uno sguardo significativo verso suo figlio, al quale quest’ultimo rispose battendo le ciglia con aria innocente.

Paul si sedette rigidamente sul divano, poggiando i regali di Natale sulle ginocchia. Guardò il pacco di carta rossa sgargiante, pentendosi di ciò che aveva comprato. Aveva passato gli ultimi giorni scervellandosi su cosa dare a un quattordicenne, ma in quel momento fu certo che il regalo sarebbe stato accolto con lo stesso calore che aveva ricevuto Paul.

Percy gli si sedette di fronte su una sedia di legno. Continuava a fissarlo, battendo la penna a sfera ritmicamente sulla coscia, come fosse un’arma che non vedeva l’ora di usare.

Paul si schiarì la gola. Era l’adulto lì. Toccava a lui fare la prima mossa. “Vai in terza media, vero?” Nel momento in cui le parole gli erano uscite dalla bocca, si pentì di averle dette. Non era parlando di scuola che poteva avvicinarsi a un ragazzo come Percy Jackson.

“Sì” rispose l’altro secco.

Paul si guardò intorno, come se fosse la prima volta che si trovava nel salotto di casa Jackson. E per quanto ne sapeva il ragazzo, poteva essere vero. Sperò vivamente che lo pensasse. Vide le foto di Percy di quando era un neonato e gli venne l’ispirazione. Gli adolescenti odiavano quando gli adulti li trattavano come dei ragazzini, il trucco per conquistarli stava nel parlare con loro come fossero dei coetanei, mettersi sul loro stesso piano.

“Anche mia madre aveva sempre in bella mostra le mie foto da bambino. Le odiavo. Erano davvero imbarazzanti quando i miei amici venivano a trovarmi.”

Le palpebre di Percy si abbassarono impercettibilmente e Paul capì di aver fatto un altro errore. “Con questo non volevo dire che dovresti sentirti imbarazzato,” disse precipitosamente. “È solo —”

“Mia madre le ha mai parlato di Gabe il Puzzone?” lo interruppe il ragazzo.

“Ehm… sì,” rispose incerto Paul, poi assunse la sua posa da ‘puoi fidarti di me, sarò discreto e comprensivo, e non preoccuparti, metterò un bel più davanti alla tua D'. “Sì, me ne ha parlato” disse con tono cupo.

Percy appoggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia, gli occhi non avevano smesso un attimo di fissarlo. “Le ha mai detto che è misteriosamente scomparso?”

Paul deglutì e si chiese in che razza di guaio si fosse cacciato. “Sì,” gracchiò.

Paul e Sally avevano parlato a lungo del disastroso matrimonio con Gabe Ugliano e quando lui le aveva chiesto perché fosse stata con quell’uomo orribile per tanti anni, la risposta criptica della sua ragazza era stata: “l’ho fatto per Percy. Almeno finché ne ha avuto bisogno”. Se Paul non avesse visto con i suoi stessi occhi che donna forte e indipendente fosse Sally Jackson, avrebbe pensato che l’avesse fatto per soldi. Ma chiaramente non era questo il caso. Si chiese che segreti custodissero lei e suo figlio.

Osservò con più attenzione il ragazzo che gli stava di fronte; la postura sicura, lo sguardo mai incerto, ma c’era qualcos’altro in Percy Jackson, qualcosa di fragile che Paul non sapeva definire.

Sorrise per smorzare la tensione. “L’hai fatto fuori tu con la tua penna?”

Il viso di Percy si distese, e adesso non incuteva più tanto timore. “Naaa,” rispose strascicando. “Non ce n’è stato bisogno. Mia madre combatte da sola le sue battaglie.” E c’era tanto di quell’amore e orgoglio nelle sue parole che Paul capì che il ragazzo non aveva paura per se stesso, ma per sua madre. Non voleva che soffrisse ancora. Voleva che fosse felice. E Paul aveva finalmente trovato qualcosa con cui relazionarsi a Percy: entrambi amavano alla follia Sally Jackson.

Si appoggiò allo schienale del divano, adesso completamente rilassato, e allungò una mano per sgraffignare una caramella dalla ciotola sul tavolino, proprio come aveva fatto ogni pomeriggio che aveva passato in quella casa. “Già,” disse sorridendo con affetto. “È una donna fantastica, vero?” Poi si sporse in avanti, gli occhi fissi in quelli verdi dell’altro, perché se c’era una cosa che aveva capito di Percy, era che non gli piacevano i giri di parole, ma preferiva la verità nuda e cruda. “Non le farò del male, Percy. Te lo prometto. Il mio unico interesse è renderla felice.” 

Percy annuì lentamente, come se stesse cercando di decidere se credergli oppure no, poi sul suo volto si aprì un largo sorriso. “Sarebbe meglio per lei. L’ultimo che ha fatto lo scemo è diventato una statua di pietra.”

Paul rise di gusto, anche se non aveva capito bene la battuta. “Allora,” disse. “Mi darai una possibilità?”

“Sì,” rispose Percy, improvvisamente in imbarazzo. “Mi dispiace per averla scambiata per un… esattore delle tasse. E prometto che cercherò di non chiamarla Stoccafisso.”

Quando Sally rientrò in salotto per annunciare che la cena era pronta, li trovò entrambi con le lacrime agli occhi, mentre ridevano di gusto seduti vicini sul divano, la ciotola di caramelle tra di loro.

“Davvero?” chiese Percy.

“Giuro!” rispose Paul, ficcandosi un’altra caramella al limone in bocca. “Ecco perché non insegno più storia antica. Quei ragazzi non impareranno mai chi era Chirone e chi Caronte. Ci ho rinunciato. Sally!” esclamò Paul vedendola. “Non mi avevi mai detto che Percy era appassionato di mitologia greca.”

Cenarono nella minuscola cucina di casa Jackson, parlando di tutto e niente tra un boccone di tacchino con verdure blu e l’altro. E si accovacciarono tutti e tre ai piedi dell’enorme albero di Natale, incastrati tra il divano e il muro.

Risero per tutto il tempo mentre aprivano i regali. Percy ammise di non conoscere quei tizi sulla copertina del CD che Paul gli aveva regalato, ma promise che li avrebbe ascoltati, e sembrava piacevolmente sorpreso di aver ricevuto qualcosa dall’uomo di sua madre.

Paul prese la mano di Sally nella sua e la strinse. Percy notò il gesto e distolse lo sguardo, ma Paul era sicuro di aver visto un piccolo sorriso incurvagli le labbra.

E fu in quel momento, mentre ascoltava la voce armoniosa di Sally e osservava i piccoli gesti d’intesa che si scambiava con suo figlio, che Paul si ritrovò a desiderare tutto quello.

 _Un giorno_ , decise, _questa sarà la mia famiglia._


End file.
